Bruderliebe
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Blut ist stärker als Vorurteile. Kein Inzest!


**Bruderliebe**

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag auf Blood Pledge Castle: Der junge Gwendal wurde von Hauslehrer Günter mit Geschichtsdaten traktiert, Maô Cecilie hielt mit allerlei Dingen das Personal auf Trab und Konrad saß – wie fast immer in letzter Zeit – an dem Bettchen seines erst ein paar Wochen alten Bruders Wolfram. Er erzählte dem Kleinen Geschichten, obwohl er wusste, dass dieser ihn vermutlich noch nicht verstehen würde. Doch das Lächeln, das Wolframs kleines Engelsgesicht zierte, wenn er Konrads Stimme hörte, machte den frischgebackenen älteren Bruder einfach glücklich.

„Du wirst schon sehen. Wenn du erstmal laufen kannst, holt dich der ganze Trubel hier auch ein. Und ich werd' versuchen, dir alles beizubringen: sprechen, laufen, lesen, kämpfen... alles, was du lernen willst."

Sanft strich er dem Kleinen eine Strähne des blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich hab dich so lieb und ich werde dich immer beschützen, das verspreche ich dir."

„Was machst du hier?"

Die laute, herrische Stimme ließ Konrad erschrocken herumfahren. In der Tür stand Richard von Bielefeld, sein Stiefvater – mit mehr als zorniger Miene.

„Ich – ich war bei Wolfram.", antwortete Konrad etwas stotternd. „Ich wollte nur..."

„Du hast hier nichts verloren!", herrschte der Mazoku ihn an, brachte sich mit ein paar Schritten zwischen Konrad und das Kinderbett und stieß den Jungen grob davon weg.

„Aber, ich wollte doch nur..."

„Du wagst es, mir zu widersprechen?"

Mit einem schraubstockartigen Griff packte er Konrad am Oberarm.

„Du hast hier nichts verloren! Ist dir klar, was du hättest anrichten können?"

Krampfhaft versuchte Konrad die Schmerzen in seinem Arm zu ignorieren.

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht! Ich hab nur mit ihm gesprochen. Er ist schließlich mein kleiner Bruder."

„Bruder?"

Richard von Bielefeld lachte höhnisch.

„Halbbruder – wenn überhaupt. Und bilde dir bloß nichts ein. Nur weil Cherie sich in einer schwachen Minute auf so einen minderwertigen Menschen eingelassen hat, macht das dich als Produkt dessen noch lange nicht zu jemandem, der den Vergleich mit uns Mazoku auch nur wert wäre. Du bist ein elender, kleiner Bastard und du wirst es auch immer bleiben. Und die Vorstellung, dass du meinen Sohn – ein Kind von doppelt edlem Mazokublut - auch nur anfasst, widert mich an. Noch mag deine Mutter dich in Schutz nehmen, aber eines Tages wird auch sie einsehen, dass du das nicht wert bist. Ich werde im Zweifel jedoch nicht auf diesen Tag warten."

Mit voller Wucht stieß er Konrad zurück, der diesen wohl mit Maryoku verstärkten Stoß auch nicht abfangen konnte und mit voller Wucht mit der linken Gesichtshälfte gegen den Türrahmen prallte. Drohend stand Richard von Bielefeld nun zwischen ihm und Wolframs Bettchen, das einfallende Sonnenlicht so im Rücken, dass Konrad zusätzlich zu seiner schmerzenden Gesichtshälfte blinzeln musste, um überhaupt etwas zu erkennen.

„Ich warne dich und ich warne dich nur einmal: Erwische ich dich nochmal allein in der Nähe meines Sohnes, dann wird das hier nichts sein im Vergleich zu dem, was dich dann erwartet. Und jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich mir diesen Zeitpunkt dafür aussuche."

Konrad brachte sich auf die Beine, schluckte hart und verließ das Zimmer. Seine Schritte wurden immer schneller und schließlich hastete er beinahe panisch davon, was nicht ungefährlich war, da er vor lauter Tränen fast nichts sehen konnte.

Später am Abend streifte Gwendal durch das Schloss und suchte nach seinem kleinen Bruder. Konrad war nicht zum Abendessen erschienen, was untypisch für ihn war, denn seine Erziehung hätte ihm untersagt fernzubleiben, selbst wenn er keinen Appetit hatte. Zusätzlich hatte den jungen von Voltaire-Erben das zufriedene Gesicht seines neuen Stiefvaters über diesen Umstand beunruhigt. Ihre Mutter nahm alles immer sehr einfach hin, doch Gwendal spürte einfach, dass da etwas nicht stimmte.

Schließlich hatte er alle Zimmer im Schloss durchsucht und begab sich durch den Garten zu den Stallungen. Dort sprach er einen Soldaten an.

„Haben Sie meinen Bruder Konrad gesehen?", fragte er in einem Ton, der sich seiner Stellung bewusst war.

„Nein, junger Lord, es tut mir leid.", antwortete der Soldat schnell. „Ich habe den jungen Herrn heute gar nicht gesehen."

Gwendal nickte nur und entließ damit den Soldaten,während er langsamen Schrittes durch die Stallungen ging. An der Box der heranwachsenden und von Konrad über alles geliebten Stute Nokanty blieb er stehen. Gerade wollte er weitergehen, als sein Blick auf die Karotten in Nokantys Trog fielen. An sich war es natürlich nichts besonderes, dass Karotten in einem Pferdetrog lagen, aber Konrad hatte es an sich, immer irgendwelche Kerben in die für Nokanty reinzuritzen.

'Er muss hier gewesen sein.', dachte sich Gwendal, während sein Blick durch den Stall schweifte und an der Leiter zum Heuboden hängen blieb. 'Oder er ist noch immer hier...'

Seinem Instinkt folgend stieg er die Leiter hinauf und fand bei genauem Hinsehen in einer Ecke auch seinen kleinen Bruder vor.

„Konrad?"

Die Gestalt in der Ecke reagierte nicht. Gwendal kam näher und berührte seinen kleinen Bruder an der Schulter, da er vermutete, dieser könnte eingeschlafen sein. Doch Konrad zuckte unter dieser Berührung zusammen und wehrte Gwendals Hand in einem fast panischen Reflex ab.

„Hey, hey! Konrad, beruhige dich, ich bin's!"

Gwendal packte die Handgelenke seines Bruders, um ihn ansehen und ein bisschen beruhigen zu können. Erst jetzt sah er Konrads Gesicht richtig und erstarrte für einen Augenblick: Die linke Gesichtshälfte war geschwollen, das Auge beinahe so stark, dass Konrad damit wohl kaum richtig sehen konnte.

„Bei allen hohen Mächten, wie ist das passiert?"

Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus, doch Konrads präventives Zucken hielt ihn dann doch von einer Berührung ab.

„Ich – ich bin gefallen.", antwortete der Jüngere fast tonlos.

Gwendal zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Konrad, ich bitte dich! Ich habe dich während deines Früherziehungsreitunterrichts übelst vom Pferd stürzen sehen und NIEMALS sahst du SO aus."

Konrad zuckte mit den Schultern, konnte Gwendal jedoch nicht ins Gesicht sehen.

„Menschen sind eben ungeschickt.", murmelte er nur.

Dieser Kommentar gab Gwendal alles, was er zur Antwort haben musste.

„Richard von Bielefeld hat dir das angetan. So war es doch, oder?"

Eindringlich sah er den Jüngeren an. Die bebende Unterlippe zeigte Gwendal, wie sehr Konrad um seine Fassung kämpfte.

„Ich hab wirklich nichts gemacht.", antwortete er schließlich mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Ich war bei Wolfram, ich hab ihm nur ein bisschen was erzählt. Ich hätte doch nie etwas gemacht, wobei ihm etwas hätte passieren können, das schwöre ich!"

„Und deshalb hat er..."

Konrad nickte.

„Und er hat gesagt, wenn er mich noch einmal alleine bei Wolfram erwischt, würde es noch schlimmer enden."

Gwendals Augen weiteten sich.

„Wir müssen zu Mutter. Sie muss das wissen."

„Nein!"

Konrad klammerte sich an Gwendals Arm, sodass dieser neben ihm sitzen bleiben musste.

„Du darfst Mutter nichts sagen, bitte!"

„Aber das geht so nicht! Richard behandelt dich wie Dreck und jetzt schlägt er dich sogar. Das können wir nicht dulden."

„Aber Mutter würde ihn wegschicken."

„Zu Recht!"

Konrad schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie wäre traurig. So traurig wie damals, als Papa ging. Und Wolfram wäre auch traurig. Gwendal, sei ehrlich: Wie oft wünschst du dir, dass dein Papa noch hier wäre? Wie oft bist du deswegen traurig? Ich will nicht, dass Wolfram traurig ist – nicht meinetwegen."

„Und dafür würdest du zulassen, dass er dich weiterhin misshandelt?"

Gwendal konnte nicht glauben, dass sich sein kleiner Bruder so aufgeben wollte.

„Ich darf mich eben nur nicht mehr erwischen lassen. Ich muss vorsichtiger sein, aber das schaffe ich. Versprich mir, dass du Mutter nichts sagst. Schwöre es auf deinen Stolz als Mazoku!"

Gwendal zögerte. Wie immer er sich auch entschied, beides erschien ihm auf irgendeine Weise falsch.

„Also gut," antwortete er schließlich, „ich verspreche dir, Mutter nichts zu sagen. Aber ich verspreche dir nicht, dass ich Richard nicht unter vier Augen zur Rechenschaft ziehen werde, wenn er dir wieder etwas antut."

Konrad lächelte, sofern das die Schwellung möglich machte.

„Danke, Gwendal. Und weißt du was?"

„Nein, was denn?"

„Spätestens jetzt weiß ich, dass er Unrecht hat: Wenn mich alle Mazoku für das, was ich bin, verachten würden, dann säßen wir beide jetzt nicht so hier."


End file.
